boymeetsworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Eric Matthews
"Life's tough, get a helmet." - Eric Matthews Eric Randall Matthews is the older brother of Cory Matthews. Relationships *Grandson of Bernice Matthews, Nana "Boo Boo," and Grandpa, "Poppy." *Son of Amy and Alan Matthews. *Elder brother of Cory, Morgan and Joshua Matthews. *Best friend of Jason Marsden and Jack Hunter. *Student/protege of George Feeny. *Uncle of Riley Matthews and Louis Matthews. Series Info *In An Affair to Forget it is learned that Eric's birthday is June 24, 1978. However, in the season 3 episode Stormy Weather, ''he celebrates his 18th birthday in the winter. This is a continuity error of course. *Went to John Adams High during the first few seasons. *Had many schemes with Jason, much like Cory and Shawn in later years. *Struggled with the SATs, getting a poor grade and unable to get into college as a result of it. *Went on a cross-country road trip with Cory between seasons 3 and 4. *Stayed at home, remaining a townie during season 4. *Found the motivation to retake the SATs and reattempt getting into college in ''Security Guy and got a 1120, 200 points higher than his previous score. *Was accepted to Pennbrook. *Became the roommate of Jack Hunter when he started attending Pennbrook. *Became the roommate of Rachel McGuire at the beginning of season 6, starting a competition for her affections with Jack. *Ultimately gave up on competing for Rachel, and moved out of the apartment. *Stayed in Mr. Feeny's car between seasons 6 and 7 without Feeny knowing. *Moved in to Topanga and Angela's old, girls dormroom in For Love and Apartments *Actually highly intelligent and can get passing grades in his sleep (in fact, he once did), but due to his laziness and immaturity he is never able to make anything of himself academically. *Gradually became more and more insane as the seasons progressed, especially in season 7. *Moved to New York City with Cory, Shawn, and Topanga after graduating from Pennbrook. Notes *Eric has made several prank items. Such as: **Dummy Cory **Eric Doll **Feeny Puppet **Giant Underpants Alternate Personalities *50's Eric (I Was a Teenage Spy) *Good Looking Guy (Hair Today, Goon Tomorrow) *WWII Eric (No Guts, No Cory) *Christmas Future Eric (A Very Topanga Christmas) *Amish Eric (No Such Thing As A Sure Thing) *Manager of the Philadelphia Victorian Hotel (It's About Time) *Chantal DuBois (What a Drag!) *Plays With Squirrels (Seven the Hard Way) *Gumshoe (As Time Goes By) *Jonathan Cumberland (Everybody Loves Stuart) *Dr. Shapiro Trivia *He mentally refers to himself as Kyle.The Pink Flamingo Kid *In The Last Temptation of Cory, Eric thinks his middle name is Neil. By Everybody Loves Stuart, he seems to think it is Jonathan, while Jack states it is Randall. *Eric frequently has trouble with the word niche, mixing it up with "niece." **In Eric Hollywood, he says "niece" when he means "niche." **In I'm Gonna Be Like You, Dad, Eric again uses "niece" when he means "niche." **In Seven the Hard Way (as Plays With Squirrels), he uses the word "niche" when he means "niece." ***After the second two times, Eric indicated that Mr. Feeny, who had corrected him, had been drinking. *Eric prefers not to wear pants, as demonstrated in The Witches of Pennbrook and Hogs and Kisses. *Eric is an Ansel Adams fan.Raging Cory *When he was 15, Eric put a waffle in the computer, breaking it *In The Truth About Honesty, he mentions to his date that he is Batman. This relates to the fact that Will Friedle was the voice of Batman in real life. *Eric mentions numerous times he wants to be a weatherman.He Said, She Said References Category:Characters Category:John Adams High Students Category:Main characters Category:Matthews Category:Males Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2